The present invention is directed to an improvement in key rings for retaining one or more keys on each of one or two keyholders. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved, double ended key ring for retaining a key holder and having a unique release means for detachably removing at least one of the keyholders.
Conventional double ended key rings typically employ a pair of keyholders positioned at opposite ends of a central housing. Keys may be segregated and one or more keys placed on each of the keyholders; one or perhaps both of the keyholders is removably secured to the key ring thereby enabling the user of the keys to selectively remove keyholders (or even keys) from the double ended key ring easily.
For example, automobile keys may be placed on one end of a double ended key ring and house keys may be placed on the other end of a double ended key ring to maintain those keys as separate. Examples of conventional double ended key rings are illustrated in MacDonald U.S. Pat. Des. Nos. 271,443 of Nov. 22, 1983 and Des. 285,987 of Oct. 7, 1986.
Typical prior art double ended key rings are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,916,907 to Bridwell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,591 to Nadell and U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,543 to Scungio.
None of the key rings described or illustrated in the aforementioned patents provides a substantially concealed, nonobtrusive release mechanism for removing keys (or keyholders) from a key ring.
Thus there is a need for a fast, reliable, inexpensive releasing means for key rings and, in particular, for double ended key rings.